


An Arse Man

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for MixandMatch100's prompt# 35: Jubilant.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	An Arse Man

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for MixandMatch100's prompt# 35: Jubilant. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

An Arse Man

~

Though Gryffindors are jubilant over their victory, Cormac has mixed feelings. While he’s glad Gryffindor won, he’s still confused about how he lost a spot on the team to _Weasley_. 

He’s pondered several possibilities: Potter cheating, _Granger_ cheating, but Potter’s too honest, and Granger hates Weasley now he’s dating Brown. 

Distracted, Cormac rounds a corner, colliding with a solid figure. They both fall. 

“Watch yourself,” the person snarls, before escaping in a flurry of green and silver. 

Still on the ground, Cormac watches her ample arse move under her skirt. He purses his lips. He’s always been an arse man. 

~

Cormac spends an inordinate amount of time the following week inspecting Slytherin girls’ arses, so much so, people notice. 

“Given up on Gryffindors, McLaggen? Looking for a real woman?” Malfoy’s smirking, but his eyes are hard. 

Cormac raises an eyebrow. Apparently Slytherins are protective. Who knew? “And if I am?” 

“If you are, bully for you.” Malfoy glares. “But if you’re planning anything nasty, you’ll earn the wrath of Slytherin.” 

“Which means?” 

“It means, be careful. We’re watching.” And shoving past him, Malfoy strides away, his smirk jubilant. 

Cormac snorts. His plans for that arse _are_ nasty. And most enjoyable. 

~

Cormac’s almost given up when he sees her. It’s hot, everyone’s outside, and as he’s walking towards the lake, he sees that unforgettable arse. He freezes in his tracks, eyes roaming delicious curves.

He grins, jubilant. Time to find out who his beauty is. “Hello,” he says, walking up behind her. 

The girl spins, glaring up at him, and Cormac blinks. 

“What do you want?” Bulstrode snaps. 

Tongue-tied, Cormac hesitates. 

Bulstrode rolls her eyes. “Idiot,” she mutters. “Out of my way.” 

“Wait!” 

Bulstrode pauses. “What?” 

Cormac swallows. “Will you go to the Slug Club dinner with me Saturday?” 

Bulstrode laughs.

~

It takes time, but Cormac wears her down. Malfoy glares at him whenever he approaches to talk to her, and the other Slytherins seem both suspicious and amused. 

Bulstrode mostly ignores him, although he’s caught her smiling on occasion. It makes him oddly jubilant. 

By Friday, he’s desperate. “I need a yes by tonight,” he says, following her to class. “Slughorn needs the guest list.” 

Bulstrode huffs. “Why are you doing this?” she hisses. “Take some pretty Gryffindor!” 

Cormac smirks. “No, I want you.” 

Her eyes narrow. “Why?” 

“Because your arse is fine.” 

Bulstrode blinks, then laughs. “All right. Yes.” 

~

Cormac almost swallows his tongue when he sees her. Her dress showcases her tits and that arse he’s been dreaming about. 

People seem surprised seeing them together, but Cormac doesn’t care. He escorts her everywhere, and when they dance, she doesn’t object when his hands rest on her arse. 

She’s a good conversationalist; even Slughorn’s impressed, extending her an invitation to the next Slug Club meeting. 

She accepts, and as they walk away from him, she murmurs, “Draco’s going to be so pissed.” 

Afterwards, he escorts her back to Slytherin. And when she invites him in, his, “yes!” is jubilant. 

~

Bulstrode drags him to her room. Once in her bed, he feels Silencing Charms go up. 

She reclines. “Now, what _exactly_ do you like about my arse?” 

Cormac grins, stalking towards her on his hands and knees. “Let me show you.” 

He discovers many things that night. That she has superb tits, that she’s an excellent cocksucker, and that her arse is even better than he’s imagined. 

“You really are obsessed,” she says afterwards as they curl up together. 

Cormac, his hand stroking her arse, chuckles. “You thought I was lying?” 

She giggles, the sound carefree, jubilant. “I don’t now.” 

~

“I’d my doubts about you, McLaggan.” 

Cormac nods. “Understandable.” 

Malfoy hums. “But Millie’s happy, so you’ll do.” 

Cormac snorts. “Thanks.” 

“Right, best collect Pansy before she starts dancing on tables,” Malfoy sighs. “Congratulations again.” 

Once alone, Cormac looks for Millie. She’s with her parents, and when she sees him, her expression turns jubilant. 

“Hello, gorgeous,” he says, leading her towards the dance floor. 

She snorts. “You just want sex.” 

“Well, it _is_ my wedding night. Sex isn’t an _unreasonable_ request.” He leans close. “Plus, you know how I feel about that arse.” 

Millie’s eyes glow with love. “That I do.” 

~


End file.
